1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to the field of processor based devices, for example automatic data collection (ADC) devices such as machine-readable symbol readers and/or radio frequency identification (RFID) readers, and more particularly to loading new instructions on processor based devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large variety of processor based devices are currently employed in various fields. For example, the ADC industry markets numerous types of machine-readable symbol readers and radio frequency identification (RFID) readers. Machine-readable symbol readers may include scanners or imagers operable to optically read machine-readable symbols, for example barcode symbols, area or matrix code symbols and/or stack code symbols. RFID readers are operable to wirelessly read information from and/or write information to RFID tags. These ADC devices typically employ one or more processors, for example, one or more microprocessors and/or digital signal processors (DSPs) for executing instructions stored in one or more memories. The memories may include one or more volatile memories, for example dynamic or static random access memory (RAM), and/or one or more nonvolatile memories, for example read only memory (ROM), flash memory, and/or electronically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM).
There is often a need or desire to change or replace a set of existing instructions with a set of new instructions. For example, a user or device owner may wish to replace a set of existing instructions with an upgraded set of instructions. Also for example, a device manufacturer or distributor may wish to fix a problem of “bug” in a set of existing instructions by loading a set of new instructions on the processor based device.
The replacement of a set of existing instructions with replacement sets of with instructions is hindered by a number of factors. For example, the large variety of available processor based devices. Even devices from a single manufacturer may have different versions of software installed, as well as different hardware configurations. For example, two barcode scanners of the same general type (e.g., make and model) may each have different types and/or amounts of memory installed. Two RFID readers of different general types may likewise have different processors and/or memories installed.
Further, there is a general desire to reduce the cost of manufacturing and maintaining processor based devices. Manufacturing costs may be reduced by selection of lower cost memories, and/or limiting the amount of installed memory. These restrictions on memory may adversely influence the cost of maintaining processor based devices, for example limiting the ability to replace sets of existing instructions with sets of new instructions. This is particularly problematic where an operating system of the processor based device is to be replaced since the processor based device is executing an existing operating system. Replacement of an operating system typically requires the performance of multiple manual steps. Such typically requires the physical presence of the device at the location of the new operating system and programming hardware. Such also typically requires the time and effort of a trained individual. Further, the number of manual operations required increases the likelihood of problems occurring. For example, a technician would manually install a secure digital (SD) memory card such as those commercially available from Matsushita Electronics of Japan, or some similar media, and an manually launch a reboot of the processor based device.
New methods, apparatus and articles that facilitate the loading of sets of new instructions on processor based devices is thus desirable.